


The man who was not quite there

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Finale, True Love, season 15 episode 20 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Outsider POV on Sam and Dean
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	The man who was not quite there

She wondered where he was every time she looked at him.

He was kind and polite and attentive. He was certainly an incredible and devoted father.

She felt sure he was trying to be a good husband and a good householder but …honestly…. _how could it work?_ He was never quite there.

Oh he was there physically for sure. She never doubted that he ‘strayed.’

But sometimes he seemed like a hollow man, emptied out of his very core. Sometimes he seemed to be moving to a song only he could hear. Sometimes he would sit in the Impala and return immeasurably sadder but also with renewed determination to 'be good'. She had come to recognize that set to his jaw. Almost as though he had dodged a bullet.

That would usually last a couple of days till that desolate look came back into his eyes.

Despite all this he was really such a good man. And so she tried. She really did.

But when she left their son with him and walked out after 3 years she did not feel any burden of guilt.

_How can you leave someone who was never yours in the first place?!_

.

.

Bobby shook his head as he watched Dean get into the Impala and drive off, with ‘Carry on’ blasting loudly from the speakers.

Forsaking all others. Till death do us part.

Not for these two.

Dean would forsake all others even after death until his other half got back to him.

It was obvious that without Sam by his side, Dean was never really going to check into the Heaven Motel, Bobby thought with a twisted smile.

_Trust Dean to be in Heaven yet not quite there._

_Idjit_


End file.
